Introductions: Levana
by Skye1456
Summary: It all started out like a normal day. But during a battle with the Decepticons, a bright flash of light almost incinerates the other faction. When it dies down there is a young girl standing in the middle of the carnage, and when they all return to base...wait. Why the heck are the Autobots kneeling to her!
1. Let's Go

AU taking place during season 3. It was waay too short to be enjoyed to its full potential!

It all started out as any other day in Hanger E.

Arcee, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus Prime had all gone out on patrol. Ratchet was keeping himself busy, working on the Synth-En formula, locating any predacon bones, _and _ignoring the human children, and younger bots in the base.

The three kids were having a video game marathon. Their autobots counterparts cheering them on.

Then, alarms blared from Ratchet's console.

[Arcee to base!] Arcee's voice yelled from the main comm link, console.

"We hear you Arcee! Have you located another predacon fossil?" Ratchet asked.

[Yeah, but the 'Cons got here two seconds after! We need backup!] she replied.

"Understood!" Ratchet replied as he turned to the other 'Bots that had been listening in.

"Sorry, guys. Duty calls. Be right back!" Smokescreen said with a grin.

"No prob." Jack said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it! You guys go kick some 'Con tailpipe!" Miko exclaimed.

"Alright then. Doc, open up the groundbridge!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

Ratchet rolled his optics as he pulled the lever that activated the swirling green and blue groundbridge portal. Then Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack ran into the groundbridge, heading towards battle.

The three human children watched as their Cybertronian friends left the base. Then Miko sighed.

"What's wrong, Miko?" Raf asked.

Miko looked at the younger boy, then turned around and abruptly pressed play on the previously paused game they had been playing.

"What? Miko!" Jack exclaimed as he scrambled to pick up his controller.

"That wasn't fair!" Raf screamed as he too hastily grabbed his own controller.

Miko just laughed. "Ya snooze ya lose, losers!"

**MY FIRST FANFICTION! PLEASE TRY YOUR BEST NOT TO HATE THE STORY! COMMENT AND REVIEW LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW EVERYBODY!**


	2. Up Too High

**SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE I WAS DOING THIS RIGHT, SO THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER, AND STUFF WILL HAPPEN! **

**THANK YOU TO BLUEFEATHER4299 ANd ALLSPARK PRINCESS FOR BEING THE VERY FIRST STRANGERS TO EVER REVIEW A STORY OF MINE. YOUR FEW WORDS MEAN A LOT!**

* * *

><p>When the other Autobots came to the scene, at first they were confused.<p>

"What the heck?" Smokescreen asked.

**"There's nothing here!" **Bumblebee exclaimed.

When the four Autobots exited the groundbridge, they had been greeted by tall rock walls, and tumble weeds.

"Don't tell me that this is some kind of weird joke." Wheeljack grunted.

"Ratchet just probably mixed up the coordinates." Bulkhead replied as he reached for his comm link.

Just then they all heard a familiar femmes voice yelling from above them.

"Hey! Up here!" Arcee screamed.

Then the autobots looked up to see the femme Autobot, and Ultra Magnus being carried by the claws of the Predacon as it flew through the air. Optimus Prime flying after it, while dodging shots fired at him from the six Decepticon drones pursuing him.

"How the heck-" Wheeljack began.

"**Look!" **Bumblebee yelled as he pointed to their captured comrades. Arcee and Ultra Magnus were being held by the Predacon's front talons, and the two Autobots were struggling to keep their grip on the big Predacon fossil between them.

"Alright then." Wheeljack announced as activated his face guard. Then the other Autobots activated their blasters, and ran after the enemy.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen shot at the Decepticons that were chasing Optimus, while the two Wreckers shot at the Predacon. The Decepticon drones fell like dead flies as the Autobots shot them. Before long, the Autobots that weren't trapped by the claws of the beast, could focus their fire on it.

Optimus flew over the Predacon, and used both of his blasters to shoot at it's wings. The Predacon somehow managed to dodge most of the Prime's attacks, only two shots barely scraping the beast.

"Let 'em go!" Smokescreen yelled.

Then the Predacon looked at the grounded Autobots, and released it's grip on the two Autobots it held. As the two Autobots fell, the Predacon lifted its head and roared into the sky.

Optimus didn't even hesitate to fly after his two comrades. He grabbed Arcee first, then increased his speed and flew after his Second in Command.

"Ultra Magnus! Your servo!" Optimus yelled.

The large Autobot looked at his leader, and extended his arm out towards him. Optimus managed to grab his wrist, and then began to fly upwards, but they were still losing altitude, and fast.

"Cmon c'mon!" Bulkhead yelled.

Optimus yelled out in frustration, just as their descent began to slow down, and they landed safely onto the ground.

The Autobots sighed in relief.

"So, uh. Where's the fossil?" Smokescreen asked.

_CRASH!_

"Oh, never mind." He said.

As the Autobots walked towards the fossil, a groundbridge opened on the opposite side of it. Then out came a multitude of Vehicons, Shockwave, and Knockout. Then the Predacon landed behind them.

"We'll be taking the fossil from here thank you very much." Knockout said.

"As if we'd just let you!" Bulkhead spat as he and the other Autobots raised their blasters.

"You are vastly outnumbered. It would be illogical for you all to attempt combat." Shockwave replied.

None of the Autobots said anything, they all just ran towards the fossil. Then the Vehicons ran for it as well. However, the Decepticons were closer, and a Vehicon got to the bone first. But just as the trooper's servo made contact with it, the fossil seemed to explode in a bright flash of light.


	3. Girl in the Ashes

The bright white light encased the Predacon bone, and the Vehicons closest to it. The Autobots and the remaining Decepticons farthest away from the bone looked away, for the light was close to blinding.

When the light died down, and the Cybertronians could see again, what they saw were piles of melted and scorched metal where the Vehicons used to be, and a heap of ash where the Predacon fossil used to be.

However, by far, the most bizarre part of this scene, was the human girl standing in the middle of the pile of ash that used to be the Predacon fossil. All of the Cybertronians stared at the scene, dumbfounded, even Shockwave.

The young girl, who looked to be around 12 3/4 year old Rafael's age, opened her eyes and looked at the metal titans standing around her. Oddly, she didn't seem to find this strange. In fact, judging by the way she was smiling at them, she looked as if she was right at home. Then she looked down, and picked something off the ash covered ground. As it came into view, the Cybertronians looked at it and there was a collective gasp. In her hands she held a small, charred piece of the fossil.

"Oh. I am so sorry! Did you guys need this?" She asked, holding it up higher.

"We must retrieve the fossil!" Shockwave ordered. And the remaining eight vehicons including Knockout, ran towards the young girl. This snapped the Autobots out of their stupor.

"Kid! Run!" Bulkhead yelled, right before a Vehicon almost stepped on the girl. Bulkhead then slammed his enormous body right into said Vehicon.

The girl still had the fossil in her hands as she ran.

"Give it here!" Knockout demanded as he reached out to grab her.

"Why? Is it important?" The girl asked as she jumped out of the 'Cons reach. Then Knockout was punched away by Arcee, who looked at the young girl kindly.

"Yes actually. So you'd better stay away from them." she said, pointing at the Decepticons.

The young girl nodded in understanding. Arcee nodded back as she unsheathed her arm blades and ran towards the fight once again. As she did so, she heard the girl say, "Will do. I wouldn't have helped out anyways." Now what could that possibly mean?

"Optimus, we should bridge that girl back to base. She's not safe here!" Arcee advised.

"I conquer with Arcee, sir. The child is in grave danger here. Especially since she is holding the fossil." Ultra Magnus said.

"Of course." Optimus replied.

[Ratchet!] Optimus called through his comm link.

[I hear you Optimus! Have you secured the Predacon fossil?] Ratchet asked.

[In a matter of sorts. Most of the fossil was destroyed, a mere sliver remains.] Optimus replied.

[So what was the point in contacting me? Wait, how was it destroyed?] Ratchet inquired.

[The fossil sliver is in the hands of a young human girl.] Optimus explained.

[What? A human? Are you sure? Where is she?] Ratchet asked.

[Can your sensors not detect her?]

[No. All my sensors are telling me that there is an unusually large energy mass, similar to your Matrix energy actually, towards your right.]

Optimus looked to his right. It was just the girl there.

[It would seem that your sensors are mistaken Ratchet.]

[I doubt that. An energy signature that large and that strong...it doesn't take complicated machinery to pick something like that up. Whether you see a human girl there or not, opening a groundbridoge within a 50 meter range of that energy, could prove to be even worse than two groundbridges operating at the same frequency. That girl could die.] Ratchet explained.

Optimus just stood there for a few moments, pondering on Ratchet's words. Then suddenly, "Run, run, run!" Smokescreen shouted.

Optimus turned to see Shockwave standing right above the girl.

"Give it to me!" He ordered in his monotone voice.

"Not a chance, you creeper!" The girl yelled defiantly as she turned to run.

"How illogical." Shockwave said as he raised his foot over the girl, and stepped right on her.

"NO!" Optimus screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>50 VIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! CHAPTER 3 PEOPLE! ENJOY AND REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Take Flight

**FOURTH CHAPTER! I DID NOT PLAN FOR THIS TO BE THIS LONG! ANYWAY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST...PROBABLY.**

**ALLSPARK PRINCESS: I DONT KNOW, YOU TELL ME;)**

**THANK YOU TO REDDER45 AND TFAN OVERRIDE FOR FOLLOWING!**

**NOW ON TO CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

><p>All the Autobots watched in horror as the young girl disappeared underneath Shockwave's massive pede.<p>

_They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot they will go...squish! _That's what Ratchet had said when they had first met the three human children. That's all Optimus and the other Autobots who were present at that time could think about as they watched Shockwave bend down and carefully pick up the tiny sliver of Predacon bone.

Then Shockwave's right leg, the leg he used to step on the girl, began to tremble. Then to everyone's surprise, including Shockwave himself, it rose slowly off of the ground.

Underneath his foot, raising the foot on her own two hands, was the girl who everyone had previously believed had been crushed.

"Get off!" She groaned.

Shockwave overcame his surprise, and tried pushing his foot down on the girl, but she wouldn't falter. Instead, she bent her own knees then shot suddenly knocking Shockwave right over, landing on his back.

The girl calmly brushed some dirt off of her clothes, then ran her fingers through her hair. Then she looked back at Shockwave, and then she looked around at the dumbfounded Cybertronians staring at her. She face palmed.

"Great." She said sarcastically. "Just great." Then she turned and ran towards Shockwave's open servo.

"Okay, give it here." She muttered as she reached towards it, but then a loud roar came from behind her. The Predacon had come up behind her.

"Oh, scrap." She groaned, as she quickly grabbed the small bone and ran.

Then the Autobots regained their composure and gave chase to the massive beast.

"Kid! Don't let the Predacon get you, or the fossil!" Wheeljack shouted.

"You don't need to tell me!" She replied.

The Autobots began to shoot the Predacon, but then the other Decepticons began attacking them again, and they were forced to shift their focus.

She kept running, but the Predacon was getting closer little by little.

"C'mon! I don't even know what this thing is!" She screamed, and suddenly, the Predacon was right next to her.

"Aw man!" she complained as she jumped out of the Predacon's way. However, she didn't fall back down, she kept going up and up.

The girl was flying!

Everyone stared at her once again as she continued to gain altitude. Then the Predacon spread it's wings and flew after her.

"Of course it can fly, why would I think otherwise?" She asked herself quietly before quickly flying away from the beast.

The two airborne beings had themselves a little aerial chase through the blue skies. However, whether it was thanks to her smaller size or the incredibly possible chance that she was indeed an experienced flyer, she was able to evade the Predacon for a good several minutes, before the beast grew tired of this game.

It stopped in mid air, and prepared to breathe it's fire. When it was ready, it locked it's eyes on the girl, who unwisely, had her back turned at that moment. Then it shot a huge column of flames at her, causing her to turn her head but only at the last moment, right before the flames consumed her.

The battling Cybertronians watching from on the ground, watched the girl disappear within the massive flames, but when they died down...she was still there! Not a single burnt mark could be seen on her, not even on her clothes! It was if the flames had never occurred! Just what was this girl?

The dumbfounded Predacon watched the girl numbly, as she sped back down to the surface.

When she landed, she immediately began running to the Autobots.

"Can we go now? Please?" She pleaded to no one in particular.

"Yes, but we're going to have to drive away from this location first." Optimus answered.

"**Why?"** Bumblebee asked.

"According to Ratchet, there is a large energy mass around here. To open up a groundbridge within a close proximity to that energy could prove to be catastrophic." Optimus explained.

"Wait, did you say energy mass?" The girl asked. Optimus nodded, and she face palmed once again.

"Oh, scrap me! I'm gonna have to fix that but not now! Where's your base located?" She asked.

"Why-" Optimus began.

"We are taking that fossil!" Knockout announced, as he and the other Decepticons charged towards the Autobots.

"Okay, forget it!" She yelled, and she flew next to Optimus' head, and placed her hand on the back of his head. Optimus felt something similar to an electric shock course through his body, before the girl removed her hand.

"Got it! Thanks!" She exclaimed as she ran in front of the Autobots. "Gimme thirty seconds!"

Then the Decepticons restarted the battle as they got close to the Autobots.

The Autobots watched as the someting long and glowing suddenly appear in her hand. It was a sword. The raised it and slashed it through the air, but as she brought it down, it left a long white line in the air, like a sort of crack. The _crack, _then stretched to the size of a larger than average sized Cybertronian, and began to open. When it was fully open, it looked like a white groundbridge.

"C'mon!" The girl shouted as she leaped through the white groundbridge.

Seeing no other choice, Optimus yelled "Autobots! Fallback, into the portal!" Then the Autobots quickly jumped back and ran into the glowing white portal, one by one. When the last Autobo, Optimus, ran through the portal, it closed right in the Decepticon's faces.

"Scrap! Megatron is gonna have our hides!" Knockout complained.

* * *

><p>When the Autobots stepped into the portal, they immediately ended up in Hanger E.<p>

Ratchet, and the three human children watched as their friends and a new girl emerged from the mysterious white portal that had appeared right in front of the Hanger doors.

"What in the allspark?" Ratchet exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>OVER 1000 WORDS! HOOAH! <strong>

**OKAY, EVERYONE, BE HONEST WITH ME, DO I SUCK AT ACTION SCENES? CAUSE IF I DO, COULD YOU GIVE ME SOME TIPS TO MAKE IT BETTER? BE TOTALLY HONEST WITH ME GUYS!**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW!**


	5. Queen

**WOAH, OVER 100 VIEWS, FROM ALL AROUND THE WORLD! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**TO CHAPTER 5! THIS CHAPTER IS ALL EXPOSITION, AND EXPLANATIONS ABOUT THE MYSTERY GIRL! I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO REACT TO WHO SHE IS. BUT WE'll SEE, SO HERE WE GO!**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Okay, is everyone okay?" The girl asked. "Everyone still have all their limbs?"

"Uh, I think so, but, I think I made have gained a few." Bulkhead groaned.

"Don't worry, the dizziness and nausea should wear off in a few minutes. It happens to everyone who uses an ST Portal for the first time." She explained.

"ST Portal?" Ratchet asked.

"Space Time Portal. It's a rip in the fabric of the reality of this universe, bending both space and time in order to reach a destination." She explained. "It's similar to your space or groundbridles, only a bit more, um, _magical."_

Everyone looked at the girl, now that the danger had passed, the Autobots could get a closer look at her. The girl wore a white zip up sweater and t-shirt, with blue jeans. She had long tied back brown hair, and eyes the same colour. She smiled again and the held up the Predacon bone.

"So um, what is this?" She wondered.

"Child, I don't believe that we can have a proper conversation with you, and not know your name." Optimus said.

"Oh, right, sorry. My name is Levana." The now named Levana announced.

"Hold up! Where'd you come from?" Miko demanded.

Levana just looked up at the human teen and smiled.

"Yeah, where did you come from kid?" Smokescreen asked.

"And what are you?" Ratchet added.

"Well, if you haven't already guessed, I'm not human." She began.

"You sure look human, though." Arcee said.

"Says the alien robot that can disguise itself as an Earth vehicle." Levana countered.

"Touché." Arcee replied.

"Speaking of which, you guys are Cybertronian right." Levana asked, and they all nodded in response.

"Okay, I thought so." She said as she turned to Optimus. "I thought I sensed the Matrix of Leadership within you. I'm guessing that you're a Prime then."

"Indeed, but I don't think any of us have any guesses to what exactly you are." He replied.

Levana smiled, and then answered, "I'm a Universal."

After she spoke, there was a brief moment of awkward silence.

"No, you can't be. Why would a Universal come here?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, I was bored. My best friend, who's also on Earth mind you, has all this school stuff, and hero stuff(1), and she can't really hang out with me all that much. But she told me that there were other non terrestrial beings on this planet, so I decided to check it low and behold I meet you guys in the middle of a fight! Man that was so much more exciting than spending a day in Palace, watching my sisters do stuff, fiddling with my crown...oops." She explained.

"Sorry, did you say crown?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Ahem, no." Levana replied.

Levana's face reddened as the Autobots stared at her.

"Where do you stand in the hierarchy of the Universals Levana?" Ultra Magnus pushed.

"Uh, I'm just a kid." Levana answered. The Autobots continued to glare at her, before she finally gave in.

"Okay, okay fine." she said as she held out her palm. It began to glow, and when the glowing stopped, in her hand was a simple, but beautiful crown. She placed on her head.

"I'm the Universal Queen." She announced. Everyone stared at her for a moment, and then the Autobots knelt before her.

"Wait, what?" Jack exclaimed.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Miko demanded.

"Guys, she is the Universal _Queen! _Yougotta show her respect!" Bulkhead whispered.

"No, uh, please get up. I hate the kneeling." Levana said. "I don't like being treated like anything other than the slightly annoying and even more slightly immature 13 year old that I am."

The Autobots looked at her, and realized that she was indeed sincere. So slowly they all got up.

"Okay, I'm incredibly lost." Jack said.

"Why did you guys kneel?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, guys. What the heck, I mean, Wheeljack! You kneeled too!" Miko shouted.

"What? Have you guys never heard of the Universals?" Wheeljack asked.

"No, they haven't." Levana stated. "Earth is a young planet, it's native species are even younger. It wasn't one of the planets created by Queen Rina."

"That's right, Unicron was the one responsible for Earth's creation. Remember?" Arcee said.

The Autobots nodded. "Y'know, I still can't believe that, even after you guys told me." Smokescreen said.

"Uh, hello! Explanations guys! Clueless humans over here!" Miko demanded.

"Explanations, right...uh, how do we explain this?" Bulkhead wondered.

"You all know of Primus correct?" Ultra Magnus stated.

"Yeah, the one who created Cybertron, right?" Raf answered.

"The same one who sent that Unicron guy flyin' through space to make Earth?" Miko continued.

"Yes. Both Primus and Unicron were great primordial beings of energy, born in another universe." Optimus continued.

"Okay, so what does that have anything to do with the...Universals?" Jack asked.

"Pretty much what happened was this all powerful spirit lady...person, was from that universe too. She came over to this one to create a new universe. Don't ask why cause no one knows." Smokescreen explained.

"That was my 15 Greats Grandmother, Rina." Levana said.

"15 greats?" Miko asked.

"What, do you seriously expect me to say 'great' 15 times?" Levana replied.

"Guess not." Miko said.

"Anyways, Primus and Unicron were two of the many 'primordial' beings as we would call them, to come from the old universe to this one. Queen Rina made the space, and the stars, but she left it up to those who came from the other universe to make their own nations, and planets to call home in this new universe." Optimus explained. "Cybertron, was one of those planets."

"Rina also made her own little civilization, the Universals, and they named her queen. She watched the universe grow, and the people advance, until she deemed herself no longer fit to do so, so she passed her title down to one of her children. My family has been doing this ever since, right up until now. Meaning me." Levana finished.

"I still don't get why you guys kneeled." Miko stated.

"The story of the Universals is like the story of Primus and Unicron! Passed down through the generations, so there isn't a single mech or femme who has never heard of them! It's said that the Universal Ruler is one if not _the _most powerful being in the universe! You have to show that person respect!" Ratchet explained.

"Yeah, I bet she could pick me apart with a snap of her fingers. That's not the kind of person you want to tick off." Wheeljack said.

"Hmm, yeah, I bet I probably can, but I wont. I don't want to be treated as some sort of...super being. I'm just a kid! That's why I love Earth, and especially the humans. They're totally clueless! I can go up to anyone on this planet, tell them I'm a Universal, and they'd think I'm crazy! Not kneel and start, I dunno, grovelling or something." Levana said.

"So, you're an alien, who rules the universe. That's what you're saying." Jack said slowly.

"Yup." Levana replied.

"And you said, that you came here, because you were bored." Jack continued.

"Uh huh." Levana answered. "When my friend told me that there were other aliens on this planet, I just couldn't resist checking you guys out! Now that I know that you guys are Cybertronian, and in th middle of a war, dude, I am so sticking around!"

"Hang on!" Smokescreen said. "You're the Universal Queen, can't you just like, order the Decepticons to stop the war?"

"Yeah! Or make Megatron, I dunno, impale himself!" Bulkhead suggested.

Levana looked down at her feet. "No. I can't." She answered.

**"Why not**?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, think about it! If the Universal Ruler could did that, then there would no conflict anywhere in the universe!" Ratchet stated.

Levana nodded. "There are strict laws and enchantments preventing me or any king or queen of the Universals to interfere with the affairs of the inhabitants of the universe."

"But, you being here at all. Isn't that interfering?" Arcee asked, and Levana smirked.

"Yeah, well, I found a way around it. I can't interfere with your destinies." Levana answered. "Meaning, that when it comes down to, let's say, the big deciding factor of who wins this war, I'm gonna have to take a step back. But I can be involved in the small battles, give advice, that kinda stuff."

"Hmm, so, you want to help. " Optimus said.

"Yes, as much as I can. For as long as I can." Levana replied.

"In that case, who am I to deny you, Queen Levana." Optimus said.

"It's just Levana, Prime. And thanks." Levana replied, "You won't regret it...well, not too much anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! OMG THAT WAS SO LONG!<strong>

**(1): I SAY IN MY PROFILE THAT I HAVE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT. THERE, I HAVE STORY THAT IS ALL ABOUT LEVANA, AND THE FRIEND SHE TALKS ABOUT. ITS CALLED LEVANA'S GREAT ADVENTURES, IF YOURE INTERESTED.**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ARE OKAY WITH THIS. IF NOT, FINE, I AM PREPARED FOR HATE, AND CRITICISM.**

**AFTER THIS I HAVE ONE MORE INTRODUCTION STORY BEFORE THE SERIES I WANT TO WRITE BEGINS. **

**UNTIL THEN, READERS!**


	6. What Else Can You Do

**I SAID THE LAST CHAPTER WOULD BE THE FINAL CHAPTER, BUT, I DIDNT LIKE HOW IT ENDED. ALSO, PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE IT, I MEAN, NO HATE SO COOL! THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE NEXT STORY I SWEAR!**

* * *

><p>"So, uh Levana." Jack said.<p>

"Yes, uh..." Levana began.

"Jack." Jack finished for her.

"I'm Miko!" Miko exclaimed.

"Hi, um, I'm Raf." Raf said.

"Cool. You might have guessed by now, but I'm Levana." Levana replied, then she turned to the Cybertronians. "What are your names?"

"Smokescreen!"

"Bullhead!"

"Wheeljack."

"**Bumblebee."**

**"**Arcee."

"Ultra Magnus."

"Ratchet."

"Optimus Prime."

Levana smiled as she turned as they announced their names one by one. "Awesome!"

"Say, couldn't you just use that telepathy trick you used on Optimus earlier to learn our names instead?" Bulkhead asked.

Levana shrugged. "Yeah, but, I prefer not to. It's a major invasion of other people's privacy."

Optimus looked at her.

"No don't worry! I didn't see anything private or learn any secrets or anything! I swear upon the, what is it? Allspark! Yeah, I swear upon the Allspark!" Levana explained quickly.

"Telepathy? Cool... Hang on, when you were talking about the portals you make, you said magical. Is what you do magic? Is that what you were saying?" Smokescreen asked.

"Uh huh. Its all magic." Levana answered.

"Awesome! What else can you do?" Miko demanded.

"Well," Levana said as she rose off of the ground. "I fly."

"How?" Raf asked.

"I have wings." Levana answered simply. Everyone looked at her back, she didn't have wings!

"Uh, no you don't." Wheeljack said.

"Well, you can't see, hear, or feel them, obviously." Levana replied. "All Universals have wings, but since they tend to get in the way often, especially mine, since they're _huge! _We Universals developed a way to fix that."

Levana took a deep breath before continuing.

"We use basic displacement and space/time magic to place the physical form of our wings into a sort of pocket dimension, but their magical abilities remain within this plane of existence, allowing us to fly without the wings actually being here. Get it?" Levana explained.

Everyone looked at her with blank expressions before Bulkhead spoke.

"No." He said.

"Well, good, I don't really get it either." Levana replied.

"What else can you do?" Raf asked.

"Well-" Levana began, floating in front of the children's little space.

"- I can do this." Levana said behind them.

The three humans turned abruptly. What the heck just happened? She was in front of them, then she spoke and she was behind them, but they still saw her infront of them. But when they turned around there she stood. Even the Autobots, who were watching from a distance, didn't understand what just happened. Levana had been one place in one moment and then in another place at seemingly the same moment.

"Wait! Huh? Hold on! You were-! And then you-! I don't know what is real anymore!" Miko yelled, clutching the sides of her head.

Levana smirked. "Gets 'em every time. That was my own bit of specialty magic I just there. I mixed Space/Time magic with Speed and Memory Magic. I transport myself into another place real quick and sneaky like a ninja, while you still remember where I used to be. Get it?"

"NO! No I do NOT!" Miko shouted.

"Ah well, you don't have too." Levana said.

"Hmm, maybe that is enough magic for today, Levana." Optimus said.

"Okay, if you say so...but I have to go do something real quick!" Levana said as she flew through one of the Hanger's walls.

"What is she doing?" Ratchet asked. Levana's head came through the wall.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here for a while, I have to make my room." Levana answered before disappearing into the wall once again.

The Autobots and human children stared at space in the wall where Levana had disappeared.

Just what had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

><p><strong>OH BOY THEY HAVE NO IDEA! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF INTRODUCTIONS: LEVANA. SO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT ONE, INTRODUCTIONS: SISTERS.<strong>

**COMMENT AND REVIEW EVERYBODY!**


End file.
